Kamaria
Kamaria is an adult female rogue lioness. She is the younger sister of Malaika, the mate of Masozi, and mother of Naki, Ayesha, and Mihret. At the start of Everu's rule, while hunting for her family, she found an unconscious cub in the desert. Despite Masozi's objections, she took him in, naming him Tariku, after learning he cannot remember his own name and raises him alongside her only daughter Appearance Kamaria is a slender lioness with a pale pinkish-brown pelt. She has a habit of leaving her claws out most of the time due to how she was living before meeting Masozi. Personality Kamaria is very kind, caring and mother, as seen when she takes in an amnesiac Simba and raises him alongside her own family, even though her mate is against it. She is known for being firm when needs-be and it's quite easy for Masozi to let her do what she wants. She is a loving mother to her daughter and especially to Tariku, helping him and giving him motherly advice at times he needs it. She continues to give him advice, even after learning of his real name and identity. As a cub, she was very close to her sister and was devastated when she was killed. But, she was able to move on, though it took a while. Masozi was the one to help her move on, though she still misses her sister. Following her sister's death, Kamaria kept to herself and stayed as far as she could away from male lions. She couldn't trust them or herself to get close to someone. She didn't want to risk being turned on. Having to grow up alone, Kamaria built a habit of keeping her claws out at all times, allowing her to be ready for anything. Even after meeting Masozi, she continues to leave them out. When she joins the Kgosi Pride, following her son-in-law becoming king, she still leaves them out. Background Kamaria was born and raised beyond the jungle oasis to a rogue lioness and was the younger sister of Malaika. It is most likely that she and her sister were born during Thema's rule. Sadly, during her teen years, after she and Malaika left their mother, her sister was killed by a male lion that wanted to mate with Kamaria, but Malaika battled him to protect her. Following Malaika's death, Kamaria kept away, only coming out to hunt at night when most animals would come out. At some point in time during Mufasa's rule, she met and mated with Masozi and gave birth to three daughters, Naki, Ayesha, and Mihret. Sadly, Naki and Mihret end up passing away during a really bad drought that Masozi and Karmaria thought would have let up. ''The New Legacy 7: Rise of a King'' Quotes : "I could not leave him." : —Kamaria on her thoughts to seeing Simba Family Mother * Unnamed lioness Sister * Malaika Mate * Masozi Daughters * Ayesha * Naki (deceased) * Mihret (deceased) Tree Trivia * Originally, Kamaria and her daughter were going to belong to a pride. That idea was later scrapped for something new. * In the original version, King of the Jungle, Kamaria was the name of a leopardess that takes in Simba and raises him. References Category:Characters Category:Rogues Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Lions